Confusion is a Dreamland
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Sayuri is a Pure Blood vampire. She has 3 siblings, one older brother, 3 older sisters. They show up in Dreamland story. There's a few references in one of the chapters of this story.
1. Sayuri Background Info

Hi. My name is Sayuri Satsuki. I am 17 years old. In human years at least. I'm a Pureblood vampire. I became friends with Hanabusa when I was very young. His father took me in when my parents disappeared. Hana-chan is like a brother to me. We were born at the same time, and on the same day. It's like we were already connected somehow. He would always seem to be there when I needed help. One the few other vampires I became friends with were Takuma and Kaname. I really didn't become friends with Kain and Ruka until shortly before we entered Cross Academy.


	2. Sayuri Satsuki Profile

**D.O.B.** Same as Aidou  
**Age:** Same as Aidou  
**Love Interest: **Kaname Kuran  
**Best Friend: **Aidou Hanabusa  
**Height/Weight: **5'4"/ 105 lbs.

**Bio:** Sayuri is a Pureblood Vampire. Sayuri's parents died when she was 7. She went to live with Aidou. They've been friends ever since Sayuri can remember. Sayuri and Aidou grew close as they grew up together, and started acting like they were twins.  
**Appearance:** Medium-length dark brown. Appears shy to others.

**Personality:** Shy around new people. Laid back once you get to know her. Sayuri is very imaginative. She has drawings up in her room. She also has works up of her favorite artists.

**Style:** Sayuri has a very unique sense of style. She makes most of her own clothing. She normally wears the Night Class uniform for school. Sayuri makes her own dresses for fun, like a cute, little sun dress. If the dresses are for school dances, or any kind of formal dance, Aidou's father offers to buy the dress for her.

**Interests:** Boys. One in particular. Other interests are music, the Italian Renaissance, Japan history, and movies.

**Hobbies:** Drawing, making her own clothes, writing music, and playing her own music. One of Sayuri's main hobbies is stalking Kaname-sama.


	3. Classes

I sighed as Aidou pulled me down the hall of Cross Academy. "Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked him.

Aidou looked over his shoulder at me. "You have to register for classes, don't you?" Aidou answered. "Sayuri, you can't procrastinate any longer on this." He sounded a little angry with me for putting it off for so long.

"I'm sorry for putting this off for so long," I whispered. I gulped. _Should I ask him about Kaname? I shouldn't. Is he the reason why everyone's here? _I sighed again.

Aidou stopped short and turned to face me. "What's wrong? Why are you down?"

"Oh I am?" I asked him. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me Hana-chan. You've been worrying about me ever since my family died or disappeared when I was little. It's just that, um, I was just thinking about someone I haven't seen in a few years. There's really no reason to worry about me."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry princess. Kaname will be happy to know that there's another pureblood roaming the halls. It should take some of the burden that he has here."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Hana-chan."

"Aidou. Tell me when you're bringing someone here without my permission," a quiet, calm, cool voice said.

Aidou and I turned to face someone.

I looked at Aidou for an explanation, or at least an introduction. I turned back to face him. "I'm Sayuri Satsuki." I took advantage of my twin's silence to introduce myself.

"It's been a while Sayuri," Kaname said. "It seems that I wasn't informed of you coming here."

It took me a bit to realize that I was talking to Kaname. "It has been a while Kaname. Aidou got on me about registering here for classes." I nudged him to say something. "I've been living with Aidou since I was about six or seven. His father adopted me when my own father kind of disowned, disappeared on me," I said getting a little depressed. I looked down at the ground.

Kaname smiled at me. "I'm glad that you're here Sayuri. Aidou get to class. Inform Ichijou that there's someone here he might want to see."

Aidou nodded and left.

I smiled softly about getting to see Takuma again.

"I'm glad that's there's another Pure Blood here," Kaname said after a while of silence.

"Sorry that I didn't register earlier," I answered. "I've been busy. I mean after one of my sisters disappeared and my other siblings dispersing after the house fire. It seemed like they didn't care what happened to her."

"Don't worry Sayuri. I'm sure that you're sister, Akari, is safe and that someone is looking after her. She's probably worried about you."

My smile grew. "Thank you for that, Kaname. What usually happens now?"

"Have you met the headmaster yet?"

I shook my head. "Aidou just started taking me towards the class. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. I would like to."

Kaname took me to the headmaster's office before helping me get settled in at the academy.

Kaname introduced me to the headmaster.

"You're the transfer Sayuri Satsuki," Headmaster Cross said.  
"I am," I answered.  
"Usually a Noble Class Vampire doesn't request a transfer into the Night Class. A Pure Blood would have to request it," the headmaster explained.  
"Really? I didn't know," I said. I sighed. I looked over at Kaname. "Kaname seems happy that there is another Pure Blood Vampire here to help him out with the Night Class." I  
"Kaname, I'll have Yuuki show her around the school tomorrow," the headmaster said.  
"She'll be in good hands, Headmaster Cross," Kaname said taking me by the shoulder, and began leading the way towards the classroom. "I'll let Yuuki know when I see her tonight.  
"Kaname, wait," the headmaster said a little too late.

"It seemed like there was something else to say to us," I mentioned once we left his office.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let's get to class before everyone gets even more tense with the presence of a Pure Blood."

I nodded.


End file.
